Le coeur à ses raisons
by Bobby0077
Summary: Zoé est une jeune femme dynamique de 26 ans entouré de sa famille et ses amis. Elle a un secret lourd de conséquences et doit prendre la meilleure décision. Fiction avec Robert Pattinson.


Chapitre 1

Le regard perdu, je fixais le coucher de soleil qui se reflète dans l'eau. Une légère brise souffle le long de mon corps, me faisant frissonner. J'entends au loin la musique et les échos des discussions de tout le monde. Je fête aujourd'hui mes 26 ans, mes amis et ma famille ont organisé une petite fête au bord de l'eau. Je repense à toutes ces dernières années et les larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues.

Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand soudain je sens quelqu'un me prendre la main gauche, puis une autre me prendre la droite en enfin je sens une paire de bras sur mes épaules. Les filles, je ne serai rien sans elles. Elles sont là depuis le début.

Nous sommes là toutes les quatre à regarder l'horizon, je suis bercée par leurs caresses par lesquelles elles me procurent un sentiment de bien-être. Je ferme alors les yeux, je dois passer à autre chose, je ne peux vivre dans cette souffrance toute ma vie, mes amies, ma famille ne doit pas subir mes problèmes.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

_**Allez les filles, allons profiter de cette fête**_ ! Déclarais-je soudainement.

Elles me font chacune un bisou sur la joue.

_**Fiesta**_ ! Hurle alors Sophie en levant les bras et courant vers son mari, Cédric. Sophie et Cédric tiennent un restaurant et contrairement à ce qu'on pense, Sophie est en cuisine et Cédric en salle. Leur affaire tourne très bien et à une très bonne réputation, c'est notre point de rendez-vous, on est toujours fourré là-bas. Sophie et Cédric vont bientôt être parents, Sophie est enceinte de 4 mois. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce petit bout de chou.

Je porte mon regard vers Sandrine qui danse avec son fils de 10 ans, Antonin.

Sandrine est mariée à Théo le frère de Cédric. Ils se sont mis ensemble très tôt et ils ont eu leur fils alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Les parents de Sandrine l'ont mise à la porte. Elle est allée vivre chez Théo, Cédric et ses parents qui l'ont accueilli à bras ouvert.

Je me retrouve seule avec Carole, j'ai rencontré Carole comme tous les autres à ma naissance. Mes parents étaient amis avec les siens et ceux de Théo et Cédric. Carole est peut-être celle dont je suis la plus proche dans le groupe, c'est la première vers qui je vais quand j'ai besoin de soutient comme je le suis pour elle. Elle est bientôt marié à Ethan, ils ont prévu de se marié cet hiver, ils rêvent d'un mariage sous la neige.

Ethan est le fils d'un diplomate anglais, il est arrivé en France à l'âge de 19 ans et le hasard a voulu qu'il soit stagiaire en langue dans notre lycée pour devenir prof d'anglais. Carole est tombé sous le charme dès le premier regard, elle a fait croire qu'elle était nul en anglais pour pouvoir prendre des cours particulier avec le bel anglais et depuis ils ne se sont plus quitté malgré leur 4 ans d'écart. Ils ont des jumeaux, de 5 ans, Luc et Mark.

Ethan avait un frère Matthew. Ethan et Matt étaient très différents, Ethan est quelqu'un de posé mais blagueur quand a Matt, il était quelqu'un d'instable, il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, il se droguait, fumait, buvais. Quand il a débarqué dans notre lycée, j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence, il me courrait après et à force j'ai fini par craqué pour lui, il a était toutes mes premières fois. Notre relation qui a duré 1 an, était instable, il vivait au jour le jour sans s'inquiétait des conséquences. Nous avons eu beaucoup de disputes et notre couple a vécu beaucoup de ruptures. Matt sortait de plus en plus avec ses fréquentations. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai su qu'il me trompait avec pleins de filles pendant ses soirées de débauches. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre définitivement, complètement défoncé, il a levé la main sur moi mais Ethan qui était présent ce jour-là a arrêté son frère avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me frapper. Matt alors est parti furieux, il a quitté la France et est rentré en Angleterre. J'ai souffert de cette relation et depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal dans ma vie sentimentale. Quelques mois après notre rupture alors que j'avais enfin sortie la tête du trou, nous avons appris que Matt était mort d'une overdose. Je suis tombée dans une déprime, je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus. C'est la naissance de mon filleul qui m'a permis de me remettre.

Antonin a été pour nous tous, une bouffée d'oxygène. Carole est devenue sage-femme après avoir fait la connaissance de ce petit bonhomme. Théo et moi en sommes le parrain et la marraine. Et je suis très fier.

Notre groupe a toujours était très soudé et les événements de la vie nous ont encore plus rapproché. Rapproché à un point que je travaille avec Sandrine et Théo. Nous avons monté notre société, nous avons créé une chaîne de librairies. Nous avons plusieurs boutiques en France ainsi qu'en Angleterre et également un site Internet. Notre affaire marche très bien, nous sommes à l'abri du besoin.

_**Allez ma poulette vient danser**_, me dit Sophie en me tirant par la main.

Je me laisse entraîner par les filles, nous nous mettons à danser comme des folles. Cédric est obligé de dire à sa femme de se calmer à cause de sa grossesse.

_**Rabat-joie**_. Lui dit-elle en se calant dans ses bras.

La musique change, un slow commence et je peux voir chaque couple se prendre dans les bras et s'enlacer tendrement. Je sourie face à ce spectacle, je suis si heureuse pour eux. Je suis sur le point d'aller m'asseoir quand une voix m'interpelle.

_**Tu veux danser**_ ? Me demande Clément la main tendue vers moi. Clément est le second de cuisine de Sophie. Un très bel homme de 27 ans qui a un charme fou et qui je sais par Cédric en pince pour moi. Seulement c'est impossible.

_**Oui, ça me ferait plaisir**_. Lui répondis-je en attrapant sa main. Ils placent ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes viennent se placer sur ses épaules. Je lui souris un peu crispée, je peux voir que les autres nous regardent, ils me font un sourire gêné. Je prends une grande inspiration, une danse ça peut ne pas faire de mal.

_**Tu passes une bonne soirée**_, me demande Clément.

_**Oui ça fait plaisir, les autres ont eu une super idée de faire ça ici**_. Lui répondis-je.

_**Oui c'est très romantique**_. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Il ne semble pas avoir perçu mon mal-être. _**Zoé, est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec un de ces soirs ?**_ Je me fige tout à coup, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

_**Je … Et bien … j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment avec la rentrée qui approche, c'est difficile d'avoir du temps, tu comprends **_? Lui répondis-je. Je voir qu'il est déçu par ma réponse mais je ne peux pas c'est trop dur.

_**Oui, oui bien sûr**_. Mais je sens bien sa déception dans sa voix.

Le slow prend fin et je m'écarte de Clément.

_**Merci pour la danse**_. Me dit-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis prise au dépourvue.

_**Merci à toi, je vais voir … ma mère, amuse-toi**_. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma mère qui discute avec la mère de Carole.

_**Alors ma fille, tu es contente de la soirée**_ ? Me dit-elle

_**Oui maman, l'idée de faire ça au bord de l'eau, c'est très chouette**_. Lui répondis-je.

Ma mère est une femme de 45 ans qui m'a élevé seule. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, après avoir appris sa grossesse, il est parti sans se retourner et depuis plus de nouvelles.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ma mère au bras d'autres hommes. Pas du genre à ramener des papas potentiels à la maison tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Pierre, un lieutenant de Police. Plus jeune qu'elle de 5 ans, ils se sont rencontrés quand j'avais 16 ans, Matt m'avait embarqué dans une de ces virée et ils se sont fait prendre avec ses copains, moi y compris. Ma mère a dû venir me chercher et Pierre était en charge de l'enquête, au premier regard ils se sont plu. J'ai gagné un super papa et un frère. Pierre séparé à l'époque était papa d'un petit garçon de 3 mois Lucas. La maman ayant abandonné Lucas à sa naissance, se trouvant trop jeune pour avoir des enfants.

6 mois plus tard, Pierre et Lucas emménagé à la maison. Lucas a toujours été un bébé facile à vivre il ne faisait que manger et dormir toute la journée et il arrivait même à dormir la nuit pendant que nos parents goûtaient les joies de la vie en couple, on aurait dit des jeunes mariés. Ce qui est devenu le cas 4 mois plus tard. Entourés de la famille et des amis proches, une petite fête dans une superbe ferme décorée pour l'occasion. Maman et Pierre n'ont pas eu d'enfants ensemble, Pierre ayant eu des problèmes après une intervention. Mais l'année de mes 18 ans, Maman est devenue officiellement la mère de Lucas et Pierre mon père. L'adoption a été pour eux une évidence et Pierre est un papa génial, qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de mon lycée quand il débarquait avec ses collègues pour venir me chercher. J'ai également pris son nom de famille, O'connell, Pierre est originaire d'Irlande et je porte son nom avec la plus grande fierté.

_**Salut les femmes de ma vie**_. Nous dit Pierre en me sortant de mes pensées, un bras sur l'épaule de chacune.

Il me lâche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de ma mère. Je sourie face à ce spectacle mais déchante très vite quand je me rends compte que leur baiser prend une tournure plus érotique.

_**Hé vous deux …. Oh… PAPA, MAMAN, vous n'êtes pas tout seul**_. Leur dis-je sous les rires de Nadège la mère de Carole_**. Rigoles pas toi, tu les encourage**_. Et elle rit de plus en plus en se dirigeant vers son mari.

Mes parents se décollent, enfin juste les lèvres et partent danser toujours dans leur bulle. Je me retrouve toute seule à regarder tous ces couples danser ensemble plus amoureux que jamais. Je sens alors mon pendentif me brûler au niveau de la poitrine caché sous ma robe. Je m'apprête à poser ma main dessus quand deux boulets de canon me rentrent dedans.

Lucas et Antonin les deux inséparables, mes bouffées d'oxygène dans ce monde qui peut être dur.

_**Alors les garçons, tout va bien**_ ? Leur demandais-je en leur caressant les cheveux.

_**Oui, le gâteau est trop bon**_. Me répond Lucas

_**Tu es contente de notre cadeau, Tata**_ ? Me demande Antonin.

_**Bien sûr mes poussins, je vais vous dire un truc, c'est le plus beau**_. Mes amours aidé de leurs parents, m'ont achetés une montre « flic flac » trop belle. _**Regardez, je la porte.**_

Je discute avec mes petits monstres quand le reste du groupe nous rejoint. Je suis si bien avec eux, ils sont tous ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne pense pas si j'aurais pu tenir le coup sans eux.

Je repense aux mails que j'ai reçus ce matin où ses parents, ses sœurs et son meilleur ami m'ont envoyé un message et pas lui.

On s'est rencontré i ans, je ne savais pas qui il était à l'époque, rencontré dans un bar à Londres. Moi entouré de mes amis pour fêter mes 22 ans et l'ouverture de notre librairie, lui avec les siens. Nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a invité à danser, puis il est venu me voir à l'inauguration de la librairie. De fils en aiguilles, on s'est découvert, on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. On se voyait très peu, moi en France lui entre Londres et L.A.

Dans 1 mois ça fera 3 ans que nous sommes mariés en secret seulement nos proches sont au courant. J'ai accepté de rester dans l'ombre, les strass et paillettes ce n'est pas mon genre et puis des promesses toujours des promesses qui ne viennent pas. Des coups de téléphones et les visites qui se font rares. Ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ni parlé. J'ai retiré mon alliance il y a quelques semaines mais je n'ai pas encore réussit à lui renvoyer.

Contre toute attente, je sors la chaîne au bout de laquelle pend mon alliance puis la décroche, je ne la montre jamais. Je la prends dans les doigts, je sens les larmes monter, je relève les yeux mes amis se sont arrêtés de parler et me regarde faire. Je dois prendre une décision et je dois la prendre ce soir. Je regarde l'anneau puis la pose sur la table devant moi.

Ma décision est prise, ça fait 3 ans que je suis mariée avec Robert Pattinson, et ce soir j'ai pris la décision de divorcer.


End file.
